Stillborn Sequal to Love In The Dark
by skygirl90
Summary: Strange things are happening in the Hellsing manner, but why is it so important that they are kept secret from Alucard? Sucky summary, but that's all I've got right now!
1. CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing ideas or characters.

**Hello! I'm back with a sequel to my book 'Love In The Dark.' I'm not sure if this will turn out as good as the original, but I'm hoping you all enjoy it. Always R&R!**

Stillborn

Ch. 1

Cassandra leaned over the sink, wiping the blood from her chin. Placing her hands on the cold porcelain surface of the sink she lifted her head to gaze into the mirror. She was obviously tired; there were dark circles around her eyes that stood out vividly against her pale white skin. Her eyes were dull, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

She'd been with the Hellsing Organization over two years now, and was 19. Of course, medically speaking, she was dead. Many things had happened in two years. Her and Alucard have been fighting a lot recently, but they've always 'made-up.'

Cassandra smirked at herself in the mirror. She had dyed her hair black, and it looked good with her red eyes. She turned around to face Alucard as he entered the room. He left the door open and leaned against its border. He looked at the sink and then back at her thoughtfully, "well, it looks like you've already drank breakfast…"

Cassandra turned around and flipped on the water to rinse out the blood in the sink. She spoke softly, "actually… I haven't. I think this is last nights dinner." She turned off the water and dried her face on a nearby towel.

Alucard frowned a bit. "You just can't seem to keep anything down these days, can you?" He joked, and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cassandra closed he eyes and leaned her head back on his shoulder. His voice became concerned as he continued to talk. "You know…" he paused, "I think you should see a doctor…"

Cassandra jerked from his grasp turning to face him. "What!?" She asked him in amazement that he would say such a thing. Integra's scientists have been dieing to get their hands on her, ever since they learned that she was a half-breed. She despised doctors, "I can't believe you'd even suggest that!" She spat at him.

"I'm only thinking of your well being!" he defended himself.

Cassandra glared at him and stormed out of the bathroom. It wasn't even sunset and they were already fighting!

Cassandra stopped in the middle of their sleeping quarters putting one hand on her face while crossing her other arm across her chest. She took several deep breaths and turned to face the oncoming Alucard.

"S… sorry," she stuttered out.

Alucard put his hand to his ear with a sarcastic grin on his face, "what? I didn't hear you."

"I overreacted," she rolled her eyes, and turned away from him. "But if you're going to act that way…" she let her voice trail off to the possibilities as she felt Alucard wrap his arms around her once again.

"I'm sorry, too. I know how you feel about doctors… I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Cassandra smiled, turning around in his arms so she could hold him back.

--Later that week--

Cassandra found herself in the kitchen cooking a steak just enough to get the blood running out of it. Once it began to bleed she tore threw it like a starved canine.

Alucard found her licking the plate. He backed slowly out of the kitchen only to appear in Integra's office.

"Yes, Alucard?" She questioned, not even looking up.

"Master… I need to ask you for a favor…" Alucard forced himself to whisper the words.

Integra instantly locked eyes with him. She was shocked for the most part, and curious to what favor the almighty Alucard would ask of her, "a favor?"

Alucard sighed and sat down in the chair in front of Integra. "Cassandra has been…" he paused and searched for the right words. "She's been acting strangely…" His eyes diverted from Integra, feeling like he had just betrayed Cassandra.

Integra leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her. "Define **'strangely,'**" she ordered.

"Well… One she hasn't drank blood in the past five days, and second, I just caught her in the kitchen eating a steak!" His voice becoming louder to express his aggravation.

Integra's eyes widened. "A steak?" She thought to herself for a moment and then rose from her seat, "I'll go talk to her…" she exited the room trying her best to avoid Alucard's gaze.

Alucard gave her a confused look, but in the end said nothing. He waited until she had left the room before he drifted off into the darkness.

Integra found Cassandra in the act of finishing off her second steak, this time accompanied by a large baked-potato. She looked at the potato that was overcome with sour cream and pepper.

Cassandra, who had been face deep in her dish, looked up at her aunt slowing down her chewing. She gave her a questioning glance. There was a white dollop of sour cream on her left cheek. There were crubs circling her plate and there was a puddle of steak bood left in the middle of her plate.

Integra walked to the seat in front of Cassandra and pulled it out. Sitting down she watched Cassandra finish her meal. Cassandra regained her poise in the presence of her aunt obviously embarrassed by her previous manner.

For minutes the only sound heard was the repaticious scrapping of steel on porclin. After Cassandra had finished and rinsed her plate she wiped her face of all food particles.

"Strange kind of appitite for a vampire," Integra's voice drifted softly from her lips to Cassandra's ears, with slight amusement.

"Yah, I know. I don't know why though… I just suddenly had this craving for a steak," Cassandra's voice laughed out.

"I see…" Integra once again drifted into deep thought. "Why haven't you been drinking blood, then?"

"Well, at first I thought it was making me sick. I mean I was getting up at 6 pm puking up the stuff I'd eaten the previous night, but when I stopped drinking the vomiting didn't still didn't stop. I'm sure I'll be feeling this meal tomorrow evening as well…" Cassandra babbled, obvious concern in her voice.

Integra's eyebrows raised sharply, "evening sickness? 6 pm is a little early for you, isn't it?"

Cassandra's brows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean?" For a moment there was an accusing silence between the two women.

"It's nine-o-clock… still early for you, right?" Integra rose from her seat.

Cassandra repeated the action, "yah…" Her voice trailed off thinking about her aunt's odd behavior.

"I would like you to follow me please," Integra turned on her heel and began to walk off out of the room.

Cassandra hesitated briefly, but followed soon after.

They walked all the way to a far wing in silence. Perhaps, Cassandra could have avoided the situation that followed if she had been paying more attention to her surroundings.

Integra knocked gently on the hospital wing door.

(A/N: So… What did you think of the first chapter? It's been sitting in my school notebook for weeks now! Well, I'm glad that's over with, now I have to start on chappy 2. I don't care if you have flowers or flames I'd love to hear from you!)


	2. CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing ideas or characters.

FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, AND SAID YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE STORY I SUGGEST YOU GO AND READ THE FIRST BOOK IN THE SERIES CALLED **'LOVE IN THE DARK'**

Stillborn

Ch. 2

Cassandra had picked a spot on the floor and stared at it blankly. The cold metal of the doctor's table stung her behind, while he stood in front of her rambling on about things she didn't care for. Her mind ran through a thousand moments when she could have avoided the situation she was currently in.

FLASHBACK

Integra opened the door slowly. She ducked her head in, only to see her doctors' playing poker on one of the surgical tables. However, when they heard the quiet creak of the door they made a mad dash to clean up the cards, in the process they spilled hot cigar ashes onto the floor.

Integra sighed heavily, taking in the mixed scents of smoke and whiskey. Cassandra walked in and looked around the room. Sharp cutting utensils sparkled brilliantly under the florescent lights. Surgical robes and masks hung neatly next to a box of rubber gloves. Cassandra's eyes widened as she shook her head, and slowly began backing out of the room.

Before she had a chance to bolt down the hallway Integra grabbed her by the wrist and drug her back in. The meek sound of the door click was the only sound echoing through the hall at that moment.

END FLASHBACK

The doctor soon realized it was pointless to talk to her since she wasn't even listening. Her face showed a frightening emptiness.

Integra placed her hand on the doctor's shoulder from behind, causing him to jump. He looked at her briefly before she dismissed him. He hesitated, but turned to leave the room, motioning for his assistants to do the same.

When Integra was sure that they were alone she faced her niece. "Well…" she began, not know herself what she was beginning. Both women stayed in an uncomfortable silence.

Integra walked over to a side counter and picked up a stack of folded clothes. She sighed to herself and carried them over to Cassandra. "If you want… you can change back into your clothes, now."

Cassandra looked up slowly, as if waking up from a dream. "Huh… Oh!" She placed her hands on the clothes and blinked back a few tears. Her facial features were choking on the emotions she was trying to hide.

Integra couldn't sympathize with her, but she could allow herself to imagine what she was going through. They both knew what had to be done.

"Integra… I… I know you're disappointed, but…" Cassandra choked on the last words, breaking into a fit of sobs. She grabbed the clothes and buried her face into their softness.

Integra put a comforting hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "But I'm not…" But Cassandra's cries did not cease

LATER THAT EVENING

Cassandra counted the bricks on the floor while she walked in silence down the long corridor. There was an eerie darkness weaving its cold fingers through her hair revealing a draft. The door ahead seemed to loom over her at a frightening height. Cassandra stood in front of it for a moment, but reluctantly entered.

The candles floating around the room bounced their white glow off the stony walls, and the smell of old blood still lingered in the air.

Cassandra's eyes darted around the room in confusion. The room appeared empty, but she could feel the presence of someone else. "Alucard?" She questioned into the emptiness.

There was no reply, but she soon felt the smooth surface of Alucard's lips graze the edge of her ear. Her eyes widened a fraction with surprise. "Alucard--" but before she could finish her sentence he'd spun her around and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Cassandra closed her eyes tightly as two tears trailed their way down her cheeks. She positioned her hands on his chest and gave him one solid push. She trembled as she watched him stumble backwards into the door, his brief sound of surprise echoing through the air.

"What in the hell!?" he yelled out as he regained his footing.

Cassandra looked away wrapping her arms around her waist protectively. "Stop it… just… stop…" her voice was no higher than a whisper, but it rang out loud and clear in Alucard's ears. Her eyes were red and the underneath of them was swollen.

Alucard's anger dissipeared as quickly as it had come. He didn't know what to say, because he hadn't seen Cassandra like this in a little over two years. Alucard straightened up with his mouth open slightly. He tried to ask her what was wrong, but the only thing he could manage was the movement of his lips.

Cassandra watched his sudden change in attitude and replied to his unasked question. "Please, don't ask me if I'm alright…" She turned on her heel and walked over to the table, where there was a bottle of blood on ice. She opened it, and chugged down half of it at once.

She took the bottle from her lips and stared at it. She gave it a hard squeeze, but did not break it. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and threw the tiny glass bottle at one of the walls.

Blood spread out onto the cement instantly, and the glass sparkled as it fell to the ground. Blood ran in long streaks down the wall. To anyone else, it would appear as if someone had just gotten shot.

Cassandra's chest heaved as she tried to control her anger. Alucard could only watch, thoughts of his "betrayal" slipping into his mind. "Cassandra…" he began, but she shot him a menacing look that made his voice go quiet.

"What!?" She screamed at him.

Alucard suddenly got defensive, "what the hell did I do?" He was surprised when she suddenly shut her mouth and looked away in shame. Her eyes shifted around the room for something to distract her from the current situation, but there was only the shattered glass. She walked over to it cautiously and began picking it up.

"Sorry… I just… I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Alucard could sense her lying tone. He had done something, and she just wasn't going to tell him. Integra must have upset her somehow when she talked with her. He was curious to what had happened between the two, but knew if he asked he would be revealed as the person who narked on her.

"That's fine…" He walked over to the coffin, and pulled back the blankets. "Dawn is coming… We should really get some rest."

Cassandra placed the broken glass shards on the table and walked over to the coffin. She climbed in and rolled over onto her back as Alucard repeated her motion. He brushed a few of the strands from her face and kissed her forehead lovingly. Cassandra soaked up the moment, because she knew after tomorrow it would never be the same.

(A/N: Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews, even from my new readers. If you are curious to how Cassandra came to be Alucard's girlfriend and Integra's niece, you need to refer back to the first book called "LOVE IN THE DARK." It's the story from the very beginning. Thank you so much for your reviews, and I hope to get more as the story progresses.)


	3. CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing ideas or characters.

Stillborn

Ch. 3

Alucard awoke the next evening to find an empty space next to him. He was worried at first, but then convinced himself that she was probably in the bathroom. He moved slowly while getting out of his coffin listening for the sounds of running water or any other signs of Cassandra in the room. But there was none.

He turned his head slightly looking over at a dresser. There were a few drawers open and, on closer examination, empty. Alucard thought for a moment and then realized that the empty drawers were Cassandra's. He jerked to attention and through on a shirt.

He appeared in Integra's office were she was, as always, doing paperwork. He slammed his fists on the desk in front of her. "Where the hell is she!?"

Integra jerked back with surprise at a snarling vampire in her face. "Wha-" she began, but was cut off.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" Alucard suddenly looked out the window at something that caught the moonlight and shimmered into his eye. It was a car, there was a girl loading two suitcases into the trunk with the help of the driver. It was Cassandra.

Alucard glared down at Integra and then took of for the door. "Wait!" Came Integra's voice and Alucard was forced to stop. "You are forbidden to go down there!" Integra was standing leaning over her desk. Alucard looked at her with confusion and anger.

He walked tensely back to the window. He watched as the driver closed the trunk and walked over toward Cassandra, who was waiting by the door to the backseat. The driver opened the door and Cassandra put a foot in. Alucard suddenly jumped forward, putting his hands on the glass.

Cassandra hesitated and backed her foot out, she turned slowly and looked up at the window. Alucard looked down at her, and she looked up at him with a tearful smile.

Her thoughts invaded his mind, _'Don't be afraid… I'll come home again…'_ She looked down and then entered the backseat. The sound of the door closing was like a gunshot to Alucard. End of life as he knew it.

The car kicked up a few rocks as it took off down the driveway. Alucard shook with anger, but he turned to Integra. They looked at each other, each person blaming the other for something. Alucard backed off into the darkness and Integra sat down to deal with her paper work again.

FLASHBACK

Integra took her hand off Cassandra's shoulder, which made Cassandra look up at her.

"I don't want…" Integra started, stopping to find better words to use. "I don't think it would be a good idea for Alucard to…" She stopped again thinking she was being insensitive.

Cassandra looked back down at the floor, "I understand." Her voice was quiet and almost non-existent.

Integra gave an uncomfortable smile. "I'll prepare some arrangements for you, and you can come back after…" Integra looked around for any prying ears, but there were none. "After the baby is born."

Cassandra shook her head in agreement and then began to change back into her own clothes.

END FLASHBACK

Alucard slammed his fist into the wall of his quarters repetitiously, causing the ancient bricks to crumble. "Why!?" He yelled out into the empty room, knowing that it would probably be that way for the rest of eternity.

He rested his head on the broken brick wall wanting to cry, but wouldn't allow himself to do so. The came a soft rap on his door and he immediately shot to attention. "Who is it?" he surprised himself with how calm he sounded.

"Master?" Ceres creaked open the door.

"Oh… It's just you," he sighed and walked over to his chair, pouring himself a glass of blood.

Ceres fidgeted a bit and stood at attention at the door. Alucard looked her over confused.

"What is it you need?" Alucard questioned.

Ceres jumped at the harshness of his voice. "Oh! I don't need anything I swear! It's just… I heard about…"

Alucard turned away from her, not wanting to make eye contact. Ceres stopped talking sensing she had struck a cord. "Do you know where she's going?" Alucard asked the wall by his side.

Ceres hesitated, biting into her lip. "I… um… can't tell you," she closed her eyes and turned her head as if expecting to be hit. After a few minutes she opened her eyes to an empty room.

Alucard was gone.

(A/N: No! I can't write anything! Help me! Anyways, thanks for all of your lovely reviews. They inspired me to write this little paragraph they call a chapter. I'm having a hard time getting the story out even though I have the plot.)


	4. CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing ideas or characters.

Stillborn

Ch. 4

Alucard sat on the roof in silence. The wind brushing gently across his face, and the dried remains of his tears were clearly visible, but no one was around to see them. Alucard was glad for that. It was the first time and last time he would allow himself to cry.

"Why…" he asked up at the moon.

He could sense his master below him pacing back and forth while Walter explained to her that what she did was for the best. Alucard was only interested in what she did, but no one would utter a word about it.

Alucard laid back and began to count the stars. He had nothing better to do since there hasn't been a mission in months. Eventually his mind got bored with counting, and his thoughts began to drift toward Cassandra.

He remembered the first time he saw her. He remembered how cold she was on the outside, and how fragile she was inside. She had a fire in her that allowed him to experience the heat he hadn't been able to in centuries.

He closed his eyes and cringed.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. It was a vampire, but it was different then the freaks had fought in the past. She was an original like him. He opened his eyes and looked up. There was a young woman vampire leaning over him.

Her long black tresses cascaded to one side and she had a slight smirk on her thin lips. Her face was flawless, with narrow eyes and a triangular nose. She straitened up to her full height to allow Alucard the ability to sit up.

"So… After all of these years you now spend your past times on the roof tops of old mansions?" She spoke as she gazed up at the moon.

Alucard sat up and cocked his head to look back at her. "Who exactly are you?"

Her head suddenly turned down so she could face him, "you honestly don't remember?" One of her eyebrows shot upward in disbelief.

Alucard's eyes narrowed and he tried to remember. Suddenly there were flashes of darkness, and red. A castle was standing in the epicenter of chaos with him standing on its balcony. He looked out over a small city and lightning licked hungrily at it. By his side was the woman. Shawnacy.

"Shawnacy…" His voice spoke without his permission.

She smiled, "very good my Lord." She took a step back and gracefully bowed.

Alucard rose to his feet and faced her. "What is it you want, my adviser?" Memories of his time as king of the dark realm flooded his mind. Shawnacy was his adviser at the time of his reign. The great storm of destruction that wiped out most of his kind, and then the birth of humans were among those memories.

"I have been searching for you for many centuries, and this is how you greet me?" she waited for a response, but none came. "I've been seeking you for the sole reason to rebuild our kingdom."

"Why? What's the point?" Alucard's voice came back without a care.

Shawnacy gasped, "the point?"

Alucard turned his up toward the moon. "During our reign the clouds never left. Never was I able to see the moon, never was I able to count the stars that shine by it's side." He wanted to add 'never was I able to love…' but he held his tongue.

"That may be true, but with the way these humans are going it's only going to be another repeat. They are polluting the air faster then we ever did." She spat back in the defense of her purpose.

"True," was all Alucard said in response. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Shawnacy smiled, "my Lord! The blood of our rebirth is at hand." She let the words sink in and then continued, "us vampires have all been made, born from biting and drinking, right?"

"Yes," Alucard seemed to show a little interest.

"My Lord, somehow a vampire is birthing one. A vampire is being born instead of made. This child of darkness will have the purest blood ever seen before! In order to regain our kingdom this child must never grow to old like you and I. You must kill the child and drink it's blood."

Alucard appeared shocked, "drink the blood of another vampire?"

"I know how it sound, my Lord. Trust me, this is the only way!"

Alucard looked away once more, "I never agreed to anything yet… Leave me now." He motioned her away with one of his hands.

Shawnacy took another bow, "my Lord." She faded away into the darkness.

Alucard's eyes narrowed in confusion. He did want his kingdom back, but this time he wanted Cassandra at his side. Not Shawnacy. However, if he did regain his thrown what would he do with Integra? He was supposed to be hers and her family for the rest of eternity.

To the humans of London a mighty earthquake shook the ground beneath their feats, but to the vampires lurking in the shadows, a mighty king was crying out in frustration.

(A/N: What did you think? Please R R!)


	5. CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing ideas or characters.

Stillborn

Ch. 5

"Push!" The nurse grabbed Cassandra's hand so she could squeeze it. "Come on, just a little more."

"I…I… CAN'T!" Cassandra screamed out in pain. The baby had come early. About a month early. Sweat prevented her from opening her eyes, but that was all right, she didn't really want to see anything anyway. The next thing she remembered was the nurse wiping the sweat from her brow.

"It's over." The nurse smiled at Cassandra holding what seemed to be a lifeless pale body of a baby boy. He didn't cry, but his blood red eyes searched her face. Cassandra smiled, sighing contently. She reached for the child, feeling the need to hold him… to protect him.

"Welcome… Prince Julian," He blinked up at her, confused. "It has only been eight months… Did you call my aunt?" Cassandra looked over at the nurse.

"Of course we did." She looked down at her watch, "in fact she should be arriving right about… Now!"

The doors burst open, and Integra ran in. She was trying to catch her breath. "Did I miss it?"

Cassandra smiled, "just barely, I'm sorry. This little boy was just to stubborn to wait."

Integra looked down and smiled lightly. "He looks perfect, like no other baby in the world." She held out her hands to hold the baby, and Cassandra reluctantly gave him to her. She watched Integra coo to him for a while before she finally fell asleep.

"Alucard…" She sighed while falling to sleep.

---- Back at the Manor ----

'_Alucard…' _The soft voice floated into his mind. He turned around in the hallway, expecting to see someone there, but there was no one. "Cassandra? Are you calling out for me?"

Even thought it had been almost eight months, he could still remember her voice. It's musical sound that had told him that they would always be together. Could something so sweet sounding… lie?

He sighed to himself, wishing he were dead.

((SORRY IT IS SO SHORT, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER))


	6. CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing ideas or characters.

Stillborn

Ch. 6

Shawnacy stood in the shadows of the garden outside. Alucard had been in a rather poor mood lately.

Integra's car pulled up. She had been on a business trip that Alucard had been forbidden to tag along. The driver got out of the front seat and went to open the back door. It was almost sun set, but it was still to bright for Shawnacy to step out and get a better look. She wanted to see the mighty human that enslaved her king.

Integra got out and held up an umbrella. Another woman exited the vehicle and stood up. She seemed to be holding a bundle of… something. The umbrella covered her face, but the two women quickly made their way inside.

"Interesting…" Shawnacy hissed.

--------

"He is so cute!" Victoria said, tickling Julian's nose. She was up REALLY early for being a vampire.

"I think he looks just like his daddy." Cassandra said, smiling. Alucard still wasn't awake, and totally unaware that she was back, let alone that she was holding his son. "I'm going to go take my things back to my room now." She threw her bag over her shoulder, holding onto Julian with one arm, and made her way down the dark and dreary hallway.

--------

Gentle lips grazed his own. Alucard smiled. He had dreamed of Cassandra before, but never before had they been so vivid. He could've sworn that he could feel her hair brush against her cheek as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Wake up, sweet heart."

"No…" he muttered, not wanting to wake up from the lovely dream.

That's when he felt the shaking on his shoulders. "Don't tell me no!"

"What the hell?" He opened his eyes expecting to see Integra. When his eyes met Cassandra's though, it almost felt as if he had a heartbeat again. However, he knew that was impossible. His eyes went wide, and he jumped out of his coffin. He threw his arms around her in joy, but she didn't hug him back. He took a step back, and looked at her. "Is something wrong? Oh no! I'm still dreaming aren't I?"

"I'm sorry dear, but If I hugged you, I would've dropped Julian." She smiled, and then let her eyes drop the curious baby in her arms. "Julian, Meet your daddy." Her eyes came up to look upon Alucard's face.

His jaw literally dropped to the floor. His eyes were as big as dinner platters.

The baby smiled and reached up at Alucard with his hands. Cassandra suggestively pushed the baby out toward Alucard. Still dazed, Alucard didn't even realize, that he was now holding the small child. "Julian?" A sliver of a smile reached Alucard's face as he gazed upon his son.

The vampiric infant giggled.

Shawnacy watched from the shadows.


End file.
